You Melt My Heart
by iLoVeCaRDcApToRsAkuRa
Summary: Natsu has within him a power legends are made of. However, to use it, he must be with the one his heart has selected. So what will he do if she already belongs to another? Fight of course! Will Natsu unleash his power, or will a darker force take over? xD
1. When Things Turn Gray

Hey guys. This is going to be my latest project, and once im done with IMHIMDR all i will focus on is this. Im hoping you will all like the concept of it, so please read and let me know your thoughts.

Rated M, because there will most certainly be strong language and future chapters may be more..mature.

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 - When things turn Gray.<p>

"Natsu you know that's my favourite top!"

Ah yet another average day in the guild of Fairy Tail. The sun was shining, birds were singing and Natsu was being chased around the living room by an angry and half naked Lucy.

"Haha maybe I should burn it then" Natsu grinned as flames formed around his hand. Lucy glared at him and stopped running.

"You wouldn't" she whispered. She then pulled her trick card. Pursing her lips into a soft pout she looked at Natsu through tear filled eyes. She knew him all too well and smirked in victory as he threw the top at her and huffed.

"You're just lucky we're best friends" Natsu said as he gave her space to get dressed. She giggled at his words. He was right though, they meant the world to one another. They were so close it was scary and knew everything about each other.

That is apart from one thing. Lucy was completely unaware that Natsu was desperately in love with her. She seemed oblivious to his constant glances at her and to his protectiveness towards her no matter what. She was also unaware of how he would threaten all her boyfriends on a regular basis and when they broke up with her he would burn them to a crisp for hurting Lucy.

Yes she was completely unaware and would continue her life as normal. Natsu didn't mind that she didn't know. He was happy being the one she would turn to in times of need, her shoulder to cry on and at times her punch bag. As long as he was hers it didn't matter that he could not be with her in the way he wanted. Maybe it was time to tell her though, and soon.

At last Lucy emerged from the bedroom. "So are you ready for another day at the guild?" she giggled.

"Of course" he grinned broadly. "Let's go! I feel a mission calling!" Lucy smiled at him as he rushed out the door and she followed swiftly after.

* * *

><p>As they neared the guild Natsu stopped dead in front of the doors.<p>

"What's wrong Natsu?" Lucy asked worriedly. Natsu turned to gaze at her deeply.

"There's something I think I should tell you and it's not going to be easy but I really want to say it" he replied softly. Lucy was taken back, Natsu seemed rather sincere which was well... un Natsu like.

"Go on" she answered as she looked at him deeply.

"Well I..."

"Lluucccyyyyyy" Happy screeched as he came flying at the pair to land on Natsu's shoulder.

"Hey Happy" she smiled back and looked on as Gray came running towards them.

"Oi give that back you thieving cat!" he yelled as Happy dodged his attempts to catch him. It was then that Lucy noticed what Happy had stolen. Clutched between his paws was a key and not just any key, but one of the silver keys she had been longing for, Atlanta the key of dreams. It had the ability to create whatever the holder requested and would surely come in handy.

At last Gray caught Happy and pulled the key out of his paws. Smoothing his shirt he turned and looked at Lucy.

"I wanted to give you this after" he said.

"After what?" Lucy asked confused. Natsu gritted his teeth in anger at having been interrupted. Life was about to get worse though...

"I asked you out" Lucy's face showed true shock. "Lucy, will you go out with me?" he asked as he held her hand. She continued to stare in disbelief whilst Natsu felt as if his heart had just been ripped out. He didn't even know Gray liked Lucy like that, never mind wanted to ask her out. He just couldn't bare it.

"YES!" Lucy yelled as she hugged Gray. Natsu then officially died inside. She said yes, to Gray and not him. That was it, there was just nothing left for him.

Turning and taking his chance, Natsu ran. He wasn't sure where, but he just ran for as long as he could.

"Yay Yay! Gray finally asked Lucy out" Happy yelled. "Hey Natsu isn't it great that Lucy can be happy. Natsu?" he turned around looking for his companion but Natsu was long gone. Thinking nothing of it, Happy followed Gray and Lucy into the guild.

Once inside they were greeted by a huge applause.

"Gray you finally got some guts!" Loki smirked as the pair walked over to his table hand in hand. "And Lucy you must be so happy" he added. His master smiled and nodded lightly at his words as she and Gray took a seat.

There was only one person who realised how bad this all was… and as she stood behind the bar pouring drinks, Mirajane could only imagine how hurt Natsu was. However, she had been sworn to secrecy and so when Lucy came over to fetch some drinks she could only smile and congratulate her.

"You two seem rather happy" Mira said as she finished wiping down a glass and set it aside.

"I really am Mira" Lucy replied cheerfully. "Gray is an amazing guy and I've had a HUGE crush on him for like ages. I just never thought he'd feel the same way. I assumed he like Juvia, you know because of the whole water thing..." Lucy trailed off as she felt the familiar glare of death on her back. Turning around slowly she addressed the girl behind her.

"H...heyy...J...Juvia" Lucy smiled nervously.

"YOU! You stole my Gray. My dear sweet Gray. I'll kill you for this." She said already forming a whirlpool around her fragile body.

"That's enough Juvia" Gray said firmly, moving to stand in front of Lucy. "You will not harm her. She is mine and I shall protect her with my life" He stared down at Juvia as she sadly returned to her human form and ran out of the guild, a storm following after her.

"She's a funny one" Gray sighed. "You okay Lu?" he smiled at his new girlfriend.

She nodded and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. The whole guild sighed in awe as the new love birds blushed and returned to their seats.

* * *

><p>Whilst most people had been distracted by Juvia, Mira had slipped out back to see Makarov.<p>

"Master, you know what this could mean" Mira was saying in a hushed but panicked voice.

"Yes I know, but what can we do? She has chosen Gray for now. He will see this as a defeat and his nature just may emerge" the guilds master replied, rubbing his temples in thought.

"So that means…"

"I'm afraid so. Unless Natsu can have the partner his heart chose, he will be unable to control the primal dragon instincts. You know how they are, they keep it in until it's too late and then they fight for what they believe is theirs" Makarov sighed.

"But what if she doesn't feel the same? I mean that's why she chose Gray isn't it? Because she doesn't share that bond" Mira speculated.

Makarov smirked. "That my dear Mira is where I believe you are wrong. The bond was made the instant our Natsu saved Lucy from those rascals. She has developed her feelings for him ever since. Even though her mind is blocking it, her heart yearns for the dragon. It has been written in history, my dear. Natsu is the dragon who will surpass all others with his ultimate power, the power of the flame. However, he will only be able to unleash that power when he finally mates with the one his heart desires"

"MATES!" Mira yelled and then covered her mouth as she continued to whisper. "You mean sex? He has to have sex with Lucy?"

"Well he doesn't have to, but to gain full power, yes. He needs to feel truly bonded to another person. But now that there is competition, another power will come out in order to fight. That is the power we must most fear. He could lose who he is if it takes over him" Makarov sighed.

Mira looked at him confused.

"Ah well you see, right now Natsu is probably trying to convince himself that he needs to support Lucy as best as he can, and remain her friend. But that's now. If Lucy and Gray take their relationship further, the primal jealousy will kick in and just as animals would, the two males fight for the female. However, it isn't as simple as a cat fight. They are both members of this guild and respect one another. Instead, Natsu will allow the dark power inside him to guide him. If that power grows too strong, we will lose the Natsu we know and love to the darkness"

"So what about Gray?" Mira asked. "Won't he be devastated when he loses Lucy? Or will he fight back?"

"I honestly don't know. Gray is equally as capable of retaliating, although the affects won't be as harmful. But that doesn't mean that things will run smoothly. All I know is this is very bad and we need to be on full alert. You must not let Lucy or Gray suspect anything and Natsu cannot learn of the powers within himself. It's not safe" Makarov said to Mira as she arose to return to the bar.

"I understand master" and with that Mira left.

"Natsu…you can do this. Just show her you love her..." the master said out loud. "For the sake of Fairy Tail".

* * *

><p>"Stupid Gray, stupid ice power, stupid topless freak. Agh he's so stupid. How can she pick him?" Natsu fumed as he kicked yet another innocent rock into the river in front of him. "I mean come on, I have flames for fucks sakes. FLAMES! She's got to be impressed by that" with that Natsu turned his fist into flames and threw a punch in the air.<p>

Sighing, he slumped down on a huge rock and put his head in his hands. Small tears rolled gently down his face as realisation hit him. He couldn't have Lucy, the girl he knew he loved. If only he had been a few moments quicker, it would have been different. She would have been saying yes to him and the two of them would be celebrating.

He slapped himself in the face. No, he had to be happy for her, support her as a friend. Gray would just be yet another one of Lucy's boyfriends. They would date for a few weeks, maybe kiss a little but then Gray would move on and Natsu would be able to resume his role as Lucy's man. It would be fine, he was certain of it.

Well….almost certain. With a heavy heart and a clearly faked cut on his face, Natsu made his way back to Fairy Tail before he was noticed missing.

* * *

><p>OK! :D chapter 2 may take a while, but as i said this will be my focus so hopefully it wont be too long.<p> 


	2. Hit And Miss, Hit And Kiss

YAAHOOO here it is! Chapter 2. Sorry it took so long, i kept adding little bits. Anyway, hope you enjoy :P

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 – Hit and Miss, Hit and Kiss<p>

Celebrations were well under way at the guild as news had spread of the new couple in Fairy Tail. Frankly, Lucy was sick of the 'congrats' and 'get in there Gray's the couple had received and was thankful when Gray had offered to walk her home. Now, as they walked together hand in hand, Lucy knew she could stay that way forever.

"Lucy?" Gray asked, waking her out of a trance. "Where exactly are we headed?"

Lucy looked around and blushed. They had long since passed her house, and were now reaching the end of the river.

"I'm so sorry Gray. I got a little spacey and completely missed my house. We can go back if you…" she was cut off as she felt his cool hands cup her face.

"No. I like it here. It's peaceful. Besides there's something I've been dying to do" he smiled warmly. He leaned towards her as if to kiss her and Lucy shut her eyes in anticipation.

After a while and no kiss, Lucy opened her eyes.

"AHHHH! NATSU!" she yelled.

"Hi Lucy" Natsu grinned, his face mere inches from hers.

"What the hell?" she asked, looking around and noticing Gray looking very angry and very wet climbing out of the water. "Gray are you ok?"

Natsu giggled. "He's fine, maybe a little wet though. I was walking home and I saw you two. Grays cheeks were really red so I thought he needed to cool down. Then you were just standing there. You looked very silly Lucy" he laughed.

Lucy rushed to her boyfriend's aid and scowled at Natsu.

"Sometimes you can be an utter idiot Natsu" she sighed."Come on Gray, we'll get you home and dry".

Natsu waved the pair off and then sighed in relief before his face turned serious.

"That was close. Too close" he said to himself. "I'd better stay alert from now on".

* * *

><p>The next morning, as the sun rose and the birds sang all seemed peaceful in Fairy Tail.<p>

"Poor Gray was dripping Mira. I have no idea what Natsu was thinking!" Lucy complained as Mira made her a coffee for the morning.

"Perhaps he really didn't mean any harm" Mira replied, trying desperately not to reveal the truth to Lucy. "You know he cares for you dearly, and you care for Gray so maybe he was just doing what he thought was right"

Lucy nodded softly. "I know. It's just, with Natsu around, Gray and I will never get any peace"

"You two should go on a mission together"

Lucy slowly turned around to see a smiling Levi in her face.

"Huh?" she asked dumbly.

"A mission. You and Gray pick something really small, finish the job and then have some alone time. No one will ever know" Levi said excitedly. "That's what me and..." she blushed and went quiet.

Lucy laughed then contemplated what Levi had said. Maybe a mission would be ideal. With that, she stood up and walked over to the missions' board.

Whilst she was gone, Mira shot an evil glare at Levi who backed away and left the guild. Mira sighed, she had to intervene somehow.

Lucy returned holing a piece of paper and smirking broadly.

"Look Mira. This is so small and simple, Gray and I will have plenty of time alone" she said giddily. At that point, Mira noticed a certain dragon slayer enter the guild.

"Ah yes that seems like a perfect mission" she said just a little too loud.

"OOHHH are we going on a mission Lucy?" Natsu yelled, suddenly appearing at her side.

"I..." Lucy sighed "yeah I guess so".

"WOOHOOO!" Natsu did several flips around the guild, blowing fire as he went. Mira gave Lucy an apologetic smile and Lucy just glared at her. Mira would pay for this, for certain.

"When do we leave?" Natsu asked as Happy flew around him excitedly.

"Leave for what?" Gray interrupted.

"A mission" Lucy smiled at Gray. "I thought we could do with something to challenge us"

"Great idea babe" Gray smiled back, laughing as Lucy blushed at the name 'babe' "when do we leave?"

Lucy looked down at the floor. "Errm tomorrow" she half whispered.

"GREAT" Natsu yelled.

Gray lifted Lucy's face with his hand. "Don't look so down. Tomorrow is great and I'm sure Erza will be able to make it. It's perfect" he smiled before closing the gap between them. Before they had a chance to kiss one another for the first time, Natsu pulled Lucy away from Gray's embrace.

"Come on lets go pack!" he smiled, vanquishing the anger that had formed when he sensed Gray's intentions.

"Wa...ahhh" Lucy yelled as he ran out of the guild towards her home, dragging her with him.

Gray rolled his eyes. Would he ever get to kiss Lucy?

"Gosh Gray, it's a little for you two to be kissing inst it?" Mira asked, almost sensing Gray's thoughts.

"Why do you say that Mira?" he replied.

Mira smiled. "Well Lucy is a well loved girl. She is kind and sweet but also powerful" Gray nodded in agreement. "However, she tends to have a very delicate heart. All her previous relationships have seemed to end in heartache for Lucy and I don't think she could handle another. You need to be slow and patient with her" Mira said in an unusually serious tone not matching the smile on her face.

"She seemed ready to me" Gray replied dryly. At this Mira chuckled but it was clear she would say no more. So reluctantly, Gray left to pack ready for the mission. Mira sighed. She could only hope Natsu would survive the mission, and Gray would not attempt anything whilst they were away.

* * *

><p>"LLLUUUUCCYYY" Erza yelled as she burst through the bathroom door.<p>

"Aaahhhh! Erza! You should at least knock when someone is trying to take a shower!" Lucy said, blushing.

"Sorry sorry" Erza giggled "But please hurry. We need to leave soon"

Lucy sighed. "Alright I'll be there in a few" she announced as she stood up, wrapping a towel around herself.

Around an hour later, Lucy, Natsu, Gray and Erza were off to their mission. As Lucy had said, it was ridiculously simple. Another official guild 'Pixie Palace' had had a huge party over the weekend and left a bombsite behind them. The guilds maid had refused to clean the mess, and so the guild, being lazy, had offered a 100,000 jewel reward for cleaning the place. What's more, the guild was full of high rated hotels and Pixie Palace had offered the mages accepting their mission a room for free.

Pixie Palace is situated in the centre of Clover Town, and so it does not take long for the group to arrive. Upon seeing the guild, Lucy nearly fainted. Cans littered the streets and buildings surrounding the guild. Both P's from the guilds sign had fallen off and lay at the top of a huge pile of pillows which appeared to have been removed from several hotels. Feathers, wrappers and odd pieces of paper blew around in the autumn breeze. Erza managed to catch one of the many flyers.

"Party at Pixie Palace" she read. "All invited all night, all day. Bring your own drink, if you dare" she tossed the leaflet aside. "What a pathetic guild, making all this mess and then refusing to clean it up. Why exactly did you choose this mission again Lucy? I thought it was supposed to be a challenge"

Lucy snapped out of her trance and blushed. "I...i just wanted something small for a change aaand the reward is really great. Plus I kind of need to pay rent soon so I thought we'd be able to finish it quickly…" she trailed off.

Natsu sensed she felt guilty and patted her on the shoulder. "It's alright Lucy, we understand. We can kick this missions butt, pay your rent and then head out on a bigger mission, right?" he grinned.

Lucy sighed inwardly at having even less time with Gray before reluctantly muttering "right".

The group got to work and surprisingly managed to clean up the guild in record time. They collected their reward and headed to the hotel that they were supposedly staying in.

Erza ran into their room. Apparently they would all have to share as it was the only room safe enough for use, despite the hotels high appearance. It seemed that even the prestigious hotels had not survived the party and sharing a room was the only option. This angered Lucy to no end, but with a reassuring smile from Gray she soon overcame it.

After a while the group had become pretty restless. They were all sat together in a group, not really doing anything. Lucy and Gray sat close, with Natsu keeping a watchful eye on them from the other side of Lucy and Erza simply looked on.

"Well this sucks" Natsu finally sighed.

"Go to bed then" Lucy replied, irritably.

"Awww but I'm not tiredddd" Natsu whined like a little boy. Suddenly Erza had a devilish idea.

With a smirk she said "let's play truth or dare!"

* * *

><p>"WWHHAAAATTTT" Lucy laughed as Erza turned a further shade of scarlet.<p>

"Jerall. I like Jerall" she replied, looking away awkwardly.

"That blue haired freak?" Gray asked

"Says you stripper boy" Natsu retorted, causing Gray to frantically look for his now removed shirt.

"I think it's sweet Erza" Lucy smiled "all the best"

"Y...yeah" Erza stuttered "ok so who's next?"

"MEEEE!" Lucy giggled excitedly. "And I pick dare!" Natsu opened his mouth to make a suggestion, but Erza interrupted.

"I dare you to kiss Gray!" she laughed wickedly. Lucy blushed, Gray thanked the gods and Natsu felt his heart stop beating.

"On the lips" Erza added to the awkward silence.

"WWWHHHHAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

><p>OOHHH DARE! I love truth or dare...although it always leads to bad things :

Anyway, look out for the next chapter coming soon :P


	3. Saved By The Phone

WOOOO ok ok im so sorry i didnt update this faster ive just been sooooooo busy that everytime i logged on to my computer i forgot about it. Im sorry that this chapter isnt very long, but im planning a longer chapter soon so please be patient.

Also, AHHHH Ive finally caught up with all my Fairy Tail episodes and i LOVEEE it xD Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 – Saved By The Phone<p>

"What the heck?"

"Master please calm down" Mira blushed as Makarov paced about the room, kicking over small objects. "Other members of the guild will overhear"

Sighing the master calmed himself and sat on the floor in front of the glowing orb. Mira had managed to finally track the group and the pair had just witnessed Erza's outrageous suggestion.

"This really isn't good Mira" he said at last. "If those two kiss Natsu will be certain to do something foolish"

Mira nodded "But what can we do? They are bound to kiss at some point, it's only natural. Surely as long as they don't...have...s..sex we are ok".

"That is true my dear. However, knowing Gray, that kiss will lead to many more and inevitably sex shall follow" Makarov said continuing to stare into the orb. "It is best that we try to deter it for as long as possible"

"How?" Mira asked, confused.

The master smirked. "Watch" he said as he indicated at the orb. Mira looked into it as the scene unfolded before her.

"O..oi Erza that's not funny" Lucy stammered as she glared at the red haired beauty who was smiling devilishly.  
>P<br>"Yeah Erza what the hell?" Natsu joined in, trying to suppress the odd anger he felt building up inside him.

Gray just continued to look sheepish. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted yet again by Erza.

"This is Gray's dare. He knows the consequences of a refusal" she said. Gray gave a helpless look to Lucy and she sighed.

"Alright Gray I think you should do it to shut these guys up" she muttered.

"Y..yeah" he stammered, blushing. He leaned in towards Lucy and she shut her eyes in anticipation. Erza sucked her breath in excitement whilst Natsu could only gawp and feel his heart tighten.

They leant closer and closer...

BBRRRIIINNGGGG

All four mages jumped back in shock.

BRRRIIINNNGGG the phone rang once again, and Lucy blushed realising it was her mobile.

"Oopps" she smiled apologetically as she flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Ah Lucy hello" the familiar warmth of the masters voice rang loud and clear.

Mira looked up to see the master on his phone with a huge smirk on his face. She smiled. Trust the master to be so sneaky. Standing up she returned to the bar knowing the master had it all under control.

"Lucy how does the mission go?" the master continued.

Lucy blushed "It was fine master" she said looking at the other members. "We've finished"

"Oh good good" he cheered. "Well come home straight away"

"Eh?" Lucy yelled "But it's really late" she moaned.

"I don't care you guys are needed back here. And be quick" he said before cutting her off.

Lucy sighed "That was the master" she told the others "He wants us back right away"

The others looked at her in surprise but did not argue. When the master command something they had no right to argue. Grudgingly they packed their stuff and prepared for the long journey home.

* * *

><p>"We're back" Natsu murmured as the group walked through the doors of the guild in the early hours of the morning.<p>

"Welcome back" Mira smiled warmly "I trust you had a safe trip"

The group grunted some sound if agreement.

"Man I'm so sleepy" Lucy sighed "So what's this emergency?"

The master appeared from behind Mira chuckling. "Ah um I'm really sorry to say we got it fixed. The tap was leaky in one of the bathrooms and we were going to ask you to fix it but Juvia handled it" he laughed apologetically before disappearing once again.

"Oi gramps!" Gray yelled, but he was too late.

"We really are very sorry" Mira said fighting back a smirk. "Please all go home and rest well"

Lucy smiled slightly "it's alright Mira, simple mistake. Right I'm going home then. See you all later" she said happily before turning towards her house.

Natsu ran after her excitedly. "Wait for me" he called as Happy flew alongside him.

With them both out the way, Erza turned to Mira. "What is this really about" she asked slightly annoyed.

"Yeah what the heck is going on" Gray added.

Mira blushed and stuttered a little. "Like I said, we managed to control the situation before you returned" she smiled.

Gray gave her a menacing glare before picking up his things. "Fine fine then I'm going" he said.

"See you later Gray" Mira said sweetly "And don't forget your shirt"

"Wha...dammit!" Gray yelled as he looked down. Snatching his shirt off the floor he made his way out the guild.

Ezra turned back to Mira. "Look Mira" she threatened "something is definitely going off here, and I WILL find out" with that she turned and stormed over to the requests board.

Mira sweat dropped. It was sure getting tough to keep this secret.

* * *

><p>OKAYYY SO please be patient with me, im trying to finish my other story ASAP so that this will be my main focus :D xx<p> 


	4. Flames Of Passion

Hey guys, sorry this took forever lol. Im afriad as Chritstmas draws closer, so does exam season so i might not be able to update for some time. Im really sorry but please stick with me. Thanks!

* * *

><p>Flames Of Passion<p>

After the close call in Pixie Palace, Natsu had been very cautious of Gray and Lucy when they were together. However a week had passed and it didn't seem there had been any problems. He smirked to himself as he watched Lucy chat with Mira and Levi. He really did love her and just seeing her smiling with her friends made his heart swell.

Gray burst through the doors of the guild, greeting people as they met him. He walked towards Lucy with a childish grin plastered on his face.

"Yo" he greeted.

"Hi" Lucy said, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend "what's up?"

"This" he replied and before anyone could say anything else Gray finally did what he had been longing to do.

He kissed Lucy in front of everyone, including Natsu.

As they separated for air there was silence. It was short lasted.

With a loud bang all eyes turned in Natsu's direction. Yet instead of his normal self, Nastu stood surrounded in flames as if posed for battle. His face showed an expression of pure hate and his flames seemed to flicker in random directions.

"N..natsu?" Levi asked looking at the dragon slayer with deep concern but he paid no attention to her. His anger seems to completely consume him as he continued to stare at Gray and Lucy.

Luckily the master had managed to arrive at the right time and spoke up.

"Natsu" he said "you will stop this at once. Come outside right now and let's talk this out. Now"

At first Natsu seemed to ignore him as the flames continued to flicker fiercely, but he allowed the masters words to sink in. The guild all held their breath as slowly but surely Natsu's flames died away and he followed the master out the guild.

Outside, Nastu looked at the master in annoyance.

"Gramps you had no right butting in..."

"SILENCE" the master yelled instantly silencing Natsu. "Sit down and listen to me very carefully"

Natsu took a seat on a nearby bench and the master stood in front of him.

"You can't just go scaring the guild like that Natsu. It's not right. You may feel some rage, but that doesn't mean you should act on it. It's jealousy Natsu. We all get it but you have to control it" he sighed.

"No" Natsu interrupted "I'm not jealous. He doesn't deserve her gramps. It's not right. She's" the master held up his hand to stop him.

"You may think she belongs to you Natsu but you have to face it, she's with Gray. Now are you going to ruin your friendship with her or are you going to support her?" the master dropped the ultimatum and Nastu sulkily looked at the floor.

"It's just I love her gramps. Not just like, love" he sighed fighting back the tears.

"I know, but for now you need to keep that under control. You'll get your chance" Makarov smiled at the young dragon slayer as he looked up. "You can be certain of that"

Nastu smiled back. "Alright I'm all fired up" he yelled. "Imma win Lucy's heart for sure!" And with that he disappeared from sight in a trail of dust.

"Just don't let the darkness take over" Makarov sighed.

* * *

><p>Back at the guild all of Fairy Tail were discussing Nastu and his bizarre flames.<p>

"It's like he had no control of them" Elfman pointed out. "How unmanly"

"I hope he's ok" Wendy commented. "He must have been really angry to get like that"

Lily snickered. "What happened here is obvious" Everyone turned to stare at Lily, but it was clear he wasn't going to elaborate.

Suddenly the doors to the guild burst open and the topic of conversation stood in the sunlight. The whole guild fell silent and Gray stood in front of Lucy protectively. All eyes were fixed on Natsu.

"Yo" he chuckled "Sorry about earlier, I was trying out a new move. Guess it was too much for you all"

A moment passed and everyone cheered and laughed.

"I knew he was harmless" Juvia commented.

"Yay Natsu!" Happy cheered.

Mira smiled to herself. It was just like the master to turn a close call into some kind of celebration. She inwardly sighed. Things certainly were going to get more difficult from now on.

Lucy approached Natsu and touched his shoulder gently.

"Are you sure you're ok?" she asked concerned. He looked up into her deep eyes and felt his heart twang and his face blush.

"Y..yeah" he stuttered "Like I said, I was trying a new move" he chuckled before calling to Happy.

Lucy looked at him with doubt, but let it pass as she saw Gray approach them.

"Oi, Natsu. Don't go trying something like that again ok fire freak?" he teased.

Natsu shot him a glare of hate before muttering "Shut it ice face" and returning back to his conversation with Happy.

* * *

><p>Once the celebrations over Natsu's recovery had died down the guild had emptied pretty quickly. Now it was just Natsu, the Master, Lucy and Mira who busied herself with cleaning up.<p>

The master looked at the old friends chatting away happily. Gray had made some excuse about needing rest or something and so the two had been left alone in peace. Makarov was concerned the part of Natsu that called out to Lucy would take over so he had remained close by to ensure nothing happened.

Lucy laughed at something Natsu had said, and once again the pink haired mage blushed.

"Awww Natsu you're so cute when you blush" Lucy observed as she inspected his inflamed cheeks. She leaned closer, subconsciously resting her hands on his thighs. His blush deepened at Lucy's proximity.

"See you're like a tomato!" she observed giggling.

A primal growl threatened to erupt from Natsu's throat as Lucy's hands began to slip upwards. She wasn't drunk, far from it, but in the back of his mind Natsu knew Lucy was with Gray and wouldn't want to cheat on him.

However, the dark force inside him had once again returned and was pushing all rational thoughts out of Natsu's brain.

She had put HER hands on HIM. It had been HER who had initiated this. Who was he to turn her down? She obviously wanted him.

A flash of green crossed Natsu's eyes as the dark power seeped through. Lucy was totally oblivious, still playing with his cheeks.

All at once Lucy slipped a little too far and the growl he had been fighting back sprung forth and resounded around the guild.

Lucy, Makarov and even Mira all turned to state at Natsu. Lucy had backed up and was sat on her hands, face flushed as she looked at Natsu dumbfounded.

Without a word Natsu stood up from his chair. He walked towards the guilds entrance when Lucy stood in front of him.

"What the hell was that Natsu?" she questioned, her face still tinted pink.

He refused to look at her and offered no explanation.

"Natsu?" Lucy pushed.

"Nothing alright? I'm just hungry. Jeeze let me eat for goodness sakes" and with that Natsu pushed past Lucy and out of the guild.

Lucy was about to step out the guild when a strong arm stopped her. She turned around to see the master with a serious expression on his face.

"Let him go Lucy" he said, still watching Natsu disappear into the distance. "He needs to sort this out himself. You can't help him right now"

Lucy looked at the master but nodded as she too turned to look into the horizon. What on earth was wrong with Natsu?

* * *

><p>Like i said, may not be abke to update for a while, although i have already started chapter 5 and ill try to post it as a christmas present :p Enjoy! Please R and R x<p> 


	5. First Signs Of Darkness

Hehehe so its here! This one is more like a filler for the next chapter so i apologise for its length...however i hope you all still enjoy!

Thank sooo much for the reviews!

* * *

><p>YMMH 5<p>

First Signs Of Darkness

After the incident in the guild, Natsu and Lucy had barely spoken to one another. Natsu had gone out on several missions alone to try to take his mind off things but no matter how much of a challenge it was, nothing could erase the memory. Every night he could feel Lucy's touch still burning on his thighs and the heated flush returned to his face.

Of course that made things very awkward for life in the guild. Everyone was still obsessed with Lucy and Gray's new relationship and whenever anyone mentioned it, Natsu would grow irritable and change the subject. Unaware that this was this darkness, not himself, Natsu began to grow tired of their attention. He decided there had to be something new.

It was with these thoughts in mind that Natsu approached Lisanna. Everyone in the guild knew that Lisanna was desperately in love with Natsu, and not even he could be oblivious to her obvious flirtations.

The plan was simple. Natsu would gain Lisanna's attention; they would date and maybe even kiss. This would cause Lucy to be jealous and thus realise that it is Natsu who she should be with. It was foolproof and he had convinced himself of that many times.

"Heyyy Lis" he smoothed as he approached her. The young girl looked up from him drink and stared at the fire mage.

"Hello Natsu" she stated plainly. "Can I help you?"

"Indeed you can" he smirked "How would you like to come out with me this evening?"

Lisanna looked shocked. "You mean like a date?" she said, surprisingly composed.

"Yeah" he replied nonchalantly as he stroked her cheek. "Just you and me"

"I can't" she said as she pushed aside his hand. Natsu frowned.

"Why not?" he asked "I thought you liked me"

"Did" Lisanna corrected. "But I'm dating Droy now. I've moved on" and with that she rose from her seat and walked off.

"Dammit" Natsu growled, punching the table in fury. His plan had failed and as the dark power within him took over a little more, the humbled Natsu began to fade.

Calming a little, he decided the best course of action was to take a walk.

* * *

><p>He had always loved the outdoors. The way the wind gently blew the leaves of trees always seemed to calm Natsu in a way like no other. Now as he strolled along the river he found the peace he'd been seeking.<p>

Not particularly sure where he was going, Natsu continued to stare at the sky and enjoy the peaceful birdsong.

"Ahhh..mmmm"

Frozen in place, Natsu knew he recognised that pleasured sound.

"Ohh yeahh"

Lucy! For sure! His ears pricked up and all at once the darkness flowed into his system. Looking around it was only then that Natsu noticed he was right outside Lucy's home.

In a rush, Natsu climbed into the window as he always had.

"Yes oh yes" Lucys moans became louder and Natsu saw visions similar to those of his dreams. Visions of Lucy spread beneath him, moaning wantonly at his advances.

Creeping to the door, Natsu quietly opened it and peered out into the living area. There was no signs of life, not even Plue, and so he headed towards the bedroom.

"Oh my gosh yes" the moans became louder and Natsu almost feared what he would find. Yet the darkness urged him on and with sly movements he silently turned the door knob.

The door swung open effortlessly and anyone could have guessed what was going on. Lucy was spread on the bed, legs wide apart, underwear thrown carelessly on the floor and her shorts sitting with them. Her hair was spread across the pillows beneath her head and her top had been pulled down a little to expose her breasts. Nestled between her legs was Gray who seemed deeply engaged on fingering Lucy and hardly noticed the hand that was caressing her breast.

Natsu knew at once what was going on. His innocent days were long gone and as he stood watching, the darkness drove him to imagine crazy things. With an outraged cry, he lunged at Gray. "GET OFF OF HER BASTARD SHE DOESN'T WANT YOU" he yelled.

Thud!

Grau and Natsu fell to a heap on the floor and Lucy leaped out of bed.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Gray yelled, struggling to keep Natsu off him.

"YOU WERE HURTING HER" Natsu growled "DON'T EVER HURT HER"

"Natsu please stop this!" Lucy interjected. He paid no attention. "Don't make me..." she trailed off as with a crack she heard Gray's jaw break.

"GRAY!"

* * *

><p>Everyone in the guild had heard of the incident at Lucy's house. Of course, the explicit details were not talked about but everyone knew of Natsu's attack.<p>

"This just simply isn't like him" Levi said to Mirajane over her drink. "He's acting out of character...jealous almost"

"I agree" Cana added "We all know Natsu can have his moments, but it's as though he views Gray in the same was as an enemy, not a comrade"

Mirajane sighed. Sooner or later the darkness would take over fully if nothing was done. Yet they were running out of time to try and help Natsu.

"No need to worry" she laughed "the master will sort it"

"I hope he does" Levi added

In fact, the master was stressing over what to do. He knew Natsu was destined for Lucy, but was she destined for him? He needed to figure it out and fast. But how?

Like lightening, an idea struck him and with a devilish grin he burst out the room.

* * *

><p>"A tournament?" Mira asked suspiciously. "What would that achieve?"<p>

"Well lovely Mira, we will test just how strong Lucy's feelings are" the master smiled "and prove if Gray is hers or not"

"How?" Mira asked, intrigued.

"You'll see" the master grinned "it's a little risky, but I don't think we have any other choice"

* * *

><p>Natsu had exiled himself to his house for the past few days. No one, not even Happy had dared visit him but in a way that was for the best. He wasn't sure what had possessed him to attack Gray like that but he was sure as hell afraid of it.<p>

Sighing for the hundredth time that day, Natsu stood up and went outside. Somehow, looking out at Fiore seemed to calm him. He could see the guild standing tall amongst the houses, the people busying themselves with their daily lives and the graveyard which still managed to look serene despite its nature. Yes, Natsu loved his home and couldn't bare it if he had to leave.

"You're not going anywhere" Natsu looked up in shock, wondering if he had finally lost the plot. Only then did he notice the master sat alongside him.

"Master..." Natsu began before his head lowered in shame. "I don't understand what's wrong with me"

"I know" the Master replied "That's why I'm here. It's time I told you"

* * *

><p>OOHHHHH so will the master finally tell Natsu about the darkness? What will this lead to? Find out soon!<p> 


	6. We Have A Plan!

HELLO EVERYONE! Yes, I am alive haha Im so sorry about everything but real life has been insane. Please dont judge the length of this chapter, I had a really hard time with it but I am working on something big that i'm hoping youll all enjoy. Please please bare with me. Thanks to all my supporters.

And obviously, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Natsu blinked at the master several times.<p>

"I have what?" he asked dumbly.

"Feelings Natsu. You like, dare I say it, love Lucy" the master once again told him.

"Well I know that!" he yelled "she would have been mine all along if it wasn't for Gray" he mumbled.

"There's something else though" the master said as calmly as he could. "You're experiencing lust"

"Lust?" Natsu asked

"Yes. It's a very rare emotion, heightened by strong mages when their power increases. You find yourself longing for Lucy no matter what situation you're in" the clever man explained. "Some allow this emotion to take control, and hurt the one they love the most"

At this Natsu saddened. "How do I stop it from happening to Lucy?" he asked.

The master smiled at the success of his plan. "You need to be strong for her. Try not to let the anger you felt before take over. If you remind yourself why you love Lucy then those feelings should stay at bay"

Natsu nodded in understanding. "But what about the love master? She's with Gray and yet I can't put those feelings at bay. What do I do?" he sighed.

The master looked temporarily guilty before looking out across Fiori. "Win her heart" he said simply. "Come back to the guild and prove to her that she should be with you". And with that the master got up a left, leaving Natsu to think.

* * *

><p>Back at the guild, everyone had gathered to hear Mira's announcement.<p>

"Everyone, please, we have exciting news" she began, trying to make the crowd quieter. It didn't work as excited murmurs echoed in the hall. "Everyone…" she tried again.

"BE QUIET!" Elfman shouted, silencing the crowd "Go on Mira" he smiled.

Mira blushed. "Thanks Elf. Now, the master has decided that this year we shall have a brand new tournament" the crowd began to mutter. "Anyone can enter, no matter what their rank. However, you must be paired up with a member of the opposite sex. Also, there can only be two in your team, no more. The prize at the end is this…" Mira revealed a large globe-like object. "This is the first ever Fairy Tail Trophy. The owner of this will get their name in Sorcerer magazine as well as becoming a TEMPORARY S-Class mage" the guild became excitable.

"What about those who are already S-Class?" someone muttered.

"They will have the option to decide a prize" Mira answered. Then the noise became louder and louder and soon enough the whole guild was buzzing with talk of the tournament.

"Oh and by the way…" Mira added. "It starts tomorrow"

* * *

><p>"LLUUUCCYYYYYYYY" Happy's excited voice rang around the guild. "LLLUUUCCYYYYYYYY"<p>

"Yes yes what is it?" she muttered, embarrassed by all the commotion.

"Lucy did you hear about the new competition?" he said, settling on the bar beside her. She smiled.

"Yeah I did! There's a trophy at the end and everythinggggg" she gasped excitedly. Then she sighed and looked sullen again. "But I can't go. You have to go with someone of the opposite sex and everyone has already been taken"

"What about Gray?" the blue cat asked.

Lucy scowled. "He promised Juvia that he'd be her partner on the next competition, so he's with her"

The cat began to pace before pausing suddenly. "You can partner Natsu" he exclaimed. Lucy blushed.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea Happy. Natsu needs to…"

"AWWWWWW come-on! All he needs is to get out a little. Give him a shot!" Happy pleaded. Lucy sighed as she relented.

"Alright alright, I'll ask him" she giggled, excited again. "Just think, me in Sorcerer magazine"

Happy flew out the guild, with Lucy close behind. Now to find Natsu….

* * *

><p>Natsu sat in outside Lucy's door pondering. He'd already knocked several times without an answer, and he was pretty certain breaking in wasn't a good plan. So instead he just sat and waited. And waited. And waited. Until…<p>

"NATSUUUU" came the all too familiar high pitched squeal.

"Hey Happy!" he yelled, the grinned from ear to ear as he caught sight of Lucy running behind him.

"Oi Happy!" she yelled. "Wait up!" Finally arriving at her house, she looked at Natsu puzzled. "We're you looking for me, Natsu?"

He grinned and nodded slowly.

"There's uh something I wanna ask" he said

Lucy's face lit up. "Oohhh me too!"

"You first" he smiled at her blatant enthusiasm.

"Okay! There's this thing at the guild, a competition, and I really wanna enter but you have to be paired with someone of the opposite sex and I don't have a partner. So umm…"

Natsu grew slightly red. "Sure, I'll be your partner Lucy" he said. She looked up at him with such glee that it froze him to the spot.

"You will? Oh BRILLIANT! I'll go sign us up!" she screamed, running off toward the guild. Natsu could only wave after her. The master had said he needed to win her heart, and that he would.

* * *

><p>Oh ho ho I do love to leave chapters like this :P Itll all get better I swear!<p>

R+R xx


	7. Blinded By Love And Hate

It's here! Woop woop! I know its taken forever. I re-read my first chapter and realised I said I'd put all my focus into this story and I didn't. I apologise for that. However, I'm hoping now that I have some time ill be able to make better chapters so you'll enjoy it.

Going to work on a one shot next, so keep your eyes peeled for that. And don't fear. The next chapter of this and Blinded are on their way! Please enjoy xx

* * *

><p>The following day the guild was alive with excitement. People gathered, wizards cheered and all in all the atmosphere was typical of Fairy Tail. As the participants gathered in the guild hall the noise levels escalated and rivals began to fight. Mirajane watched the proceedings nervously from behind the bar.<p>

"I hope master is sure of this" she muttered.

Suddenly a loud squeaking sound could be heard and everyone fell silent. Makarov stepped into the spotlight, megaphone in hand, and addressed the crowd.

"Welcome one and all to the latest Fairy Tail Competition!" the crowd erupted in cheers and applaud. "This year's competition will test not only strength of mind and body, but strength of heart in a series of challenges designed to test our members! First up is the qualifier. Only five teams can participate in the actual competition, so we need to eliminate some couples" he smirked. "This will be done….with a treasure hunt" The crowd fell silent and sweat dropped at the master's suggestion. "Each couple will be handed a clue to a particular coloured counter. Once you have found your counter, you are to bring it back here to me. The first five to return will be the lucky participants" Noise once again rose as people discussed tactics, possible locations and the ridiculousness of the whole thing. "Have fun!" he laughed.

"Hmmmmm so where do we start?" Lucy muttered. "We aren't allowed to use resources, so there goes my plan of using a map to help us. Now what?" she asked, looking at Natsu. He seemed so focused on a particular spot on the floor, she was unsure if he had heard her.

"We walk. You read the clue, I sniff around, see where we are. That's how we will get by. I'm sure with your brains Lucy, we will figure it out in no time" he looked up to smile at her, making her blush.

"Sounds like a plan" she laughed. "Let's go!"

* * *

><p>With the pre-competition in full swing, Master finally relaxed into his chair. A still unconvinced Mirajane stood next to him, drying glasses.<p>

"So where is this going Master?" she sighed as she placed the dry glass on the shelf.

The master sighed warily. "I needed thinking time. Now that the brats are out my way I can concentrate"

"Ehhhhhh!" Mira practically shouted "You mean you don't have a plan? What if Natsu and Lucy don't make the top five? This whole thing will have been for nothing!" she cried out, falling back onto a barstool in despair.

"Now now Mira. I haven't completely lost it. Natsu's team have one of the easiest clues going. They're sure to go through. I just need them out the way whilst I prepare"

Mira rolled her eyes. Then a thought crossed her mind and she lit up with excitement.

"Master" she said "there's one other couple I want to get through"

* * *

><p>"Water…water…water..." Lucy repeated over and over. "Water is my enemy…" She looked over to Natsu who was sat under the shade of the tree pulling at grass. "Hey Natsu, what's the enemy of water?"<p>

"Hmmmm well, my flames certainly don't like to get wet, so maybe water doesn't like heat" he grumbled, lying back down.

"That's it! Fire!" she giggled excitedly. "Okay so we have Fire. Now… Water is my enemy and I long to reach the sky. Reach the sky…. Bird? Wings? Plane?" she pondered. "Bugs? Fl...Fly! Natsu I've got it. It's the firefly meadow! Or counter must be there" she smiled.

Natsu sat up quickly. "Then let's go!" he yelled. Pulling her up with him he ran off in the direction of the meadows. They raced off together and Natsu was reminded of when they had first met. A lot had changed since then. They had both been through so much and had become stronger because of it. But now he loved her, and she needed to see that his love was true, before it was too late.

"Look Natsu. Those fireflies are making an arrow. I think the counter must be over there" Lucy said, snapping him away from his thoughts. He nodded at her, loving her enthusiasm and wonder. The walked over to the group of fireflies and sure enough in the long grass lay a shiny green counter engraved with the guilds mark.

"Let's get it back to Master" smiled Natsu as he picked up the counter with glee.

"Yeah" Lucy nodded "I hope we made it in time"

* * *

><p>"Grey samaaaaaaa!" Juvia called from across the room. The pair had searched the shop high and low for their counter but to no avail. "This is taking ages. Are you sure it's here?"<p>

"The clue says get the things you want, the things you need and more here Juvia. I'm pretty sure that means the general store. I just don't quite know where" he muttered.

Juvia sighed. "I'll try this top shelf" Grabbing the nearby step ladder, Juvia climbed up and reached around. She felt the dust clog her fingers and shivered. Reaching further back, her hand came into contact with something small and hard. She grasped it and smiled. "Grey sama I found it! I found it I found it I…Ahhh" as she jumped up and down the small ladder slid away from her and she fell.

"Juvia!" Grey shouted as he ran toward her. He caught her just in time, but the shock meant they fell on the floor in a tangle of limbs.

"Juvia? Are you okay" he panted out.

A muffled giggle came from under him and he lifted his weight off her. She looked up at him, flustered and breathless but clearly unharmed.

"G...gray sama. Having you on top of me is like…a dream!" she said softly. Then remembering her previous excitement she opened her fist. "The counter!" she exclaimed.

Gray smiled, standing to help her up. "Good job Juvia. Now let's go!" He took hold of her hand and dashed off back to master. Juvia could only blush in delight.

* * *

><p>"Look Lucy, there's the guild!" Natsu called. The pair grinned as they raced toward the door. At that moment Grey and Juvia came rushing from around the corner.<p>

"Grey" Natsu growled as he sped up.

"Natsu" Grey spat back, pulling Juvia along.

The pair met at the door, both pushing to get inside.

"Move out the way Grey, that place is mine!"

"Ha! As if Natsu. It's mine"

Both Juvia and Lucy sweat dropped at the sight. The doors swung open and the boys fell to the floor. The Master stood over them grinning.

"And I see we have a joint third place. Congratulations. I'll take those counters" he smiled at them.

"Third?" they both yelled.

"Yep. Now there's just one place left. Come on in" the master said, looking at the girls who were despairing over their partners.

Inside they met the other successful couples. The first had been Erza and Laxus. Whilst an unlikely pair, the two apparently wanted the end prize and had teamed up in order to make that happen. The second successful couple was Cana and Guildarts. The father daughter team were in this as a bonding exercise, though Guildarts was bonding more that Cana.

"Well, look who finally arrived" Erza laughed as she squeezed Grey and Natsu together. "Took you ages"

Lucy laughed "We had an incident at the door" she sighed. "Not to worry, at least we weren't last"

* * *

><p>Not long after they had arrived and settled, Natsu started to get bored.<p>

"Where's that fifth couple? I want to get started!" he yelled, pacing the guild hall.

The master grinned. "I believe they're about to walk in….now" And with that, the doors swung open. In walked a panting Elfman and a slightly flustered Evergreen. She tossed the counter toward the master and caught her breath.

"Did we make it?" Elfman panted out, looking at the group.

The master smiled. "Sure did. You're couple number five. I'd better call in the rest of the guild to let them know" he said.

"What happened?" Lucy asked Evergreen, noting her pink cheeks.

"Our clue was in the mines. Got chased by some horrid bats" she muttered back. "Elfman practically carried me back because I was frozen in fear" she shivered. She looked over at him apologetically. He simply shrugged.

"You don't weigh anything. Didn't bother me" he said, turning away.

Evergreen caught herself blushing and tried to shrug it off.

Unfortunately, a certain meddling Satan had seen…

* * *

><p>"Ohhhh Master this is so exciting" Mira giggled as they waited on the remaining guild members. "Ever will never know what hit her!"<p>

"Calm down Mirajane. You know that is not our main agenda. We must focus on controlling Natsu's dark power and allowing the power of the flame to be unleashed. We can't take this lightly" the Master muttered. Mira blushed and nodded solemnly.

"I understand. Come on, looks like everyone is back. It's time to announce the first stage" she smiled as she headed out onto the stage they had set up. The master followed close behind.

Music played and the crowd settled down. Spotlights roamed the room, finally landing on the master. Mira appeared next to him, holding a blank leader board.

"Thank you all for trying your best in our little warm up. Only five could make it through, so here are the results!" He yelled. "In fifth place, Elfman and Evergreen!" A spotlight fell on them and their names appeared on the leader board. The both looked around awkwardly and Ever once again suppressed a blush.

"In joint third, it's Natsu and Lucy and Grey and Juvia!" their names also joined the leader board.

"Eh? I thought Lucy was with Grey" one member of the crowd muttered.

"Is she cheating already?" another pitched in.

Lucy looked around guiltily and Grey could take it no more. To shut them up he walked over to her, took her in his arms and kissed her like never before. The crowd was forced into silence and there were even some cat calls. Natsu did not look happy.

"Yes…well…In second place we have the father daughter duo, Guildarts and Cana!" The guild once again resumed their cheers and focus was taken off the kissing couple.

Grey pulled away. "You okay?" he asked, looking at her with concern. Lucy smiled and nodded, still a little weak from the kiss. Grey smirked.

"Oi, off her now. You have a partner you've just abandoned Grey. I think you need to make sure she's okay" Natsu growled, barely containing his anger. Grey looked around and noticed Juvia was no longer where he'd left her. With a harsh glance at Natsu he wished them both luck and set off in her pursuit.

Lucy punched Natsu in the stomach. "You've got to stop being so mean to him" she muttered. "He's my boyfriend now. Accept it" He was about to argue back, when the Master spoke up.

"And of course, our winning couple…Erza and Laxus!" The crowd went mental and soon it was too loud to hear anyone. The master was forced to yell. "That's all for now brats. See you tomorrow!"

* * *

><p>Let me know what you guys thought! Threw in some ElfxEver for the fun of it. Teehee xx<p> 


	8. Switiching Partners

A little short, I know, but I needed to be so that the next chapter can be lengthy and action packed. Hopefully you guys wont mind.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>You Melt My Heart 8<p>

Gray found Juvia sat on top of the library building. It was a place she often sought refuge when she was troubled, and a grey cloud hovered over her head. She spotted him coming and did not move, instead letting the rain over her fall harder.

Gray climbed up to her. "Hey there partner" he mused, smiling at her. She did not respond. "A little cold up here isn't it?"

"Juvia likes the cold" she said, looking at him. Gray offered her a smile.

"Look I'm sorry about all that back there. With Lucy and everything. People just were expecting us to be partners, you know?" he explained.

Juvia seemed to ponder this. "Does Gray wish to partner with Lucy?" she asked.

Gray looked at her stunned. "No" he said, shaking his head. "I made you a promise that I plan to keep. I guess it's just hard seeing her with someone else. Does that make sense?"

Juvia's rain cloud began to thunderstorm. "Yes" she muttered. "Makes perfect sense"

Gray smiled. "Is there someone you like Juvia?" The rain ceased as she looked at him, her face reddening.

"Juvia is in love" she muttered before standing to face him. "We must go. The next task starts tonight" she sighed before walking ahead. Gray shrugged and followed her.

* * *

><p>That evening the successful candidates were called to the guild hall once again. On arrival they found a sealed envelope with the pairs' names on it. There was also a note that simply read:<p>

_Top five brats,_

_You must take this envelope back to your homes and only open it there. It will give further guidance on what to do next. There will be no need for you to attend tomorrow's announcement, so don't turn up._

_Good Luck!  
>Master<em>

So each pair took away their envelope and opened it in their respective homes. Inside was yet another note and a key. This note said:

_You will need teamwork of a different kind._

"Teamwork of a different kind?" Cana asked as Guildarts looked over the key. "What on earth does that mean?"

"Knowing Makarov he's going to try and mix things up a little, you know. Make us turn against one another. Test our bonds. He's got some hidden agenda in all this. I just don't know what" Guildarts mused. Cana nodded in agreement.

"Well, there's no use stressing about it now. Better get some rest" Cana decided. "Night Guildarts"

"Now now Cana. I told you not to call me that. What did I say?"

Cana bit her lip. "Night Daddy" she grumbled.

"Night baby girl" Guildarts relied merrily.

* * *

><p>Natsu yawned as the sun broke through the clouds and lightened the room. He stood, stretched and turned to awaken his partner.<p>

"Hey Lucy we're gonna be…Lucy?" Natsu pulled at the covers and upon finding himself alone dashed into the kitchen. When he still didn't find her, Natsu rushed outside and almost collided with a worried Juvia.

"Where is he?" she demanded, having only just recovered.

"Where is who?" Natsu asked, rubbing his head.

"Gray" Juvia continued. "I woke up this morning and his was missing" she said sadly.

Natsu sighed. "Lucy's gone too. I'm guessing that's what Master has planned"

As if on cue, giant screens appeared at various points around the city, large enough for everyone to see. The master appeared, grinning despite the early rise.

"Good morning brats!" he beamed "I am sure you have noticed something is missing. Indeed. But no need to worry, they're safe"

The screen changed to split five ways. Gray was surrounded by flames, Lucy stuck in some form of sword cage, Cana was trapped in a water bubble, Evergreen was surrounded by rock and Laxus was chained down. It seemed none were hurt, but they were trapped for sure.

"Now then, as you can see your partners are all trapped. However, you won't be able to save them alone. You need to work together to help one another out. Meet at the hall for further instructions. Peace!" With that the master was once again gone, leaving the members confused as ever.

"Better get going" Juvia sighed, trying to not let her fear for Gray's safety show. Natsu nodded and the pair headed to the hall. Once there, they were met by the others who were waiting for the master to show.

"This is damned ridiculous" Guildarts grumbled "My poor baby girl"

"Looks like Laxus has gone to sleep" Erza mused. "I'd assume they're all trapped by their weaknesses"

"It also looks like you're going to have to work together" came the soft voice of Mira. "Sorry the master couldn't be here, he's had an urgent meeting with the council. However, I will deliver your instructions. Your teammates are bound together by a spell that means you must free them unanimously in order to succeed. If you don't, they will all suffer"

Natsu groaned, already realising he was going to have to save Gray and not Lucy.

"They're all together in the centre of town" Mira continued "But I'd suggest you come up with a strategy plan before heading there" And with that, she resumed cleaning tables and humming to herself.

"It looks like Natsu will have to handle Gray, Juvia to Cana, myself to Lucy, Guildarts to Evergreen and Elfman to Laxus. Our strengths match their weaknesses" Erza summed up, sharpening one of her blades. "I'm going to attempt to rearrange the swords around Lucy to free her. What are your plans?"

"I'll eat the flames around Gray" Natsu said sulkily.

"Juvia will become one with the water around Cana"

"MY BABBYYYY" Guildarts cried. "Ahem…I'll smash the rocks around Ever. It looks as though they are more than ordinary rocks but I'm sure I can handle it"

"And I'll go beast mode and tear up those chains" finished Elfman.

Erza nodded. "Then let's go!"

* * *

><p>"Save Lucy" Juvia muttered. "Save Lucy so she can run off to Gray-san. I don't think so"<p>

* * *

><p>Oooooooh what has Juvia got planned? You'll have to wait and see xD<p> 


	9. Caught RedFaced?

Update number 2, and its the one I think most people were waiting on! I really am sorry. I know it seems odd that I just stopped writing, and the truth is I didn't. I had some of the chapter already done. It was just a case of finding the time to finish it.

So here it is! Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

As the team headed off to their set locations, the rest of the guild watched on in awe. Guildarts was the first to reach Evergreen, who looked awfully uncomfortable.

"Ah, Guildarts! I'm not on your team am I?" she asked, puzzled and slightly disappointed that Elfman hadn't come to save her.

"We've had to split up according to our strengths" he explained "Elfman needs to break the chains around Laxus. I was stronger here" he replied.

"Ah, well I suppose if it's to save Laxus then that's okay" she sighed.

"Can I ask something?" Guildarts said, as he began smashing the rocks. "What is the deal with you guys and Laxus?"

Evergreen blushed. "It isn't like that!" She looked away nervously. "We just…respect him I guess"

"Do you just respect Elfman too?"

Evergreen turned even redder than before. "I..i…I don't know what you mean!"

Guildarts laughed. "You look at him the same way my daughter looks at alcohol. It's not my place to say anything, but I think you guys are good together" he chuckled as he finished smashing the remaining rocks. "There…ahhh!" Evergreen landed a swift kick to his stomache.

"WE ARE NOT TOGETHER!" she yelled, storming off. "….and thanks"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Natsu had reached Gray and the large mass of flames around him.<p>

"Tch, trust you ice loser to be stuck like this" he snarled. "I suppose you want my help right?"

"Ha!" Gray mocked back. "You're so puny I'll bet you can't even eat these flames"

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Natsu growled, the inner monster fighting to get out. He took in a deep breath and began to swallow up the flames. The mass began to reduce and Natsu couldn't help but rub it in. As the anger and jealousy bubbled inside him, small scales began to break through his skin, branding him. Unfortunately, Natsu was too busy gloating to notice.

"Look Gray! Look how awesome I am!"

"Shut up and get on with it flame pants!" He sighed.

"WHAAA…"

Before a further fight ensued, a large blast of water came from behind them and died out the rest of the flames. Gray dropped down to the floor gracefully, before being tackled to the ground by his number one fan.

"Gray sama! Juvia has saved you. Will Gray sama reward Juvia with a kiss? Hmmmmm?" Juvia gushed.

"Juvia?" Natsu looked puzzled. "I thought you were going to get Cana"

Gray turned his attention to Natsu. "So where is she?"

Juvia looked guilty. "Juvia wanted to save Gray sama"

"Where is Cana?" Natsu demanded.

Just then, the screens that had been tracking the groups' progress changed to a shot of Cana, still trapped in a bubble of water.

"It looks like Cana is running out of both time and air" came the masters' voice. Natsu looked over at Juvia.

"WHERE IS SHE?" he screamed.

"B..b…b…y….the….guild.." she muttered. "She's…"

But Natsu was long gone.

"Juvia" Gray sighed. "You put your guild mate in jeopardy. She could be seriously hurt"

Juvia looked at the ground. "Juvia knows. Juvia just wanted to make sure Gray sama was safe. Juvia is sorry" a single tear rolled down her cheek, followed by soft sobs. Gray gathered her in his arms.

"Come now, there's no reason to cry" he smiled "Let's go find the others"

* * *

><p>As Natsu rushed toward Cana, he felt a surge of power begin to roll through him. It was warm, like being wrapped in a blanket. It gave him energy to drive forward.<p>

"Cana!" he called out, seeing her eyes closed and her body hunching over. Digging deep inside himself, Natsu shot out a blast of flames at the bubble around her. It rippled, but bounced back into shape. He groaned, stopping before her.

"Cana!" he yelled, banging against the bubble. Then something inside him clicked, like a light bulb turning on. Surrounding his body in flames, Natsu began to force his way inside. The bubble parted and allowed him to burn his way through. When he had reached Cana, he picked her up and carried her back out. She breathed heavily as the air filled her lungs.

"Ah, Natsu! Thanks for coming to get me" Cana said, shaking the water out her hair. She turned and saw the anger in his eyes. "Is everything okay?"

"Juvia put you in danger. You could have been seriously hurt. And what if it wasn't you? What if it was like….like…"

"Like Lucy?" Cana asked. "Natsu you have to sort your feelings out. She's with Gray right now. It's something you gotta learn to deal with"

A calling alerted them to others approaching. Erza arrived first, shortly followed by the girl in question.

"We heard what happened from Gray" Erza explained. "Lucy thought maybe Aquarius would be of help but it looks like you got it covered" she said.

Natsu nodded as Cana stood to shake more water off herself. "It's all good" she smiled "just a little wet is all"

Lucy sighed "We really have to have words with Juvia. She has to understand that her feelings are affecting those around her too"

Cana looked at Natsu. "Couldn't have said it better myself"

* * *

><p>With everyone successfully saved, all the pairs returned to the guild where the Master greeted them. He chuckled slightly.<p>

"Good job brats. You understood the value of your own powers and of friendships. All things that are important to being the best mage you can be. However, one pair have been disqualified, for cheating. That pair is….Erza and Laxus"

"EHHHHHHH!" Erza yelled "But I saved Lucy as planned"

"Yes you did" Makarov nodded "But Laxus there freed himself"

Laxus tutted. "Shouldn't have made it so easy gramps. And beast boy over there took too long"

"What was that?!" Elfman growled.

"Now now" Master sighed. "Rules are rules and I have to disqualify you both. Moving forward are just the four pairs". Erza sank to the floor in sadness whilst Laxus simply waved goodbye and left.

"For the rest of you" Mira spoke up, appearing from behind the bar "The next task is going to be held out at sea. Go get your swimming costumes ready!" she giggled.

* * *

><p>Lucy couldn't decide between her blue bikini or her red one. The blue had cute little tassels that added extra cuteness to the look, but the red one made her eyes pop out. She muttered and whined as she switched between the two, unaware she had an onlooker.<p>

"I like the red one"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" in shock, Lucy failed to recognise her guildmate and punched Natsu so hard he stumbled into the wall.

"Geeze! That was a little much don't you think?" he muttered, dusting himself off the ground. "I was only complimenting you"

Lucy sighed in annoyance. "You made me jump" she grumbled "It's what happens when you let yourself in somewhere unannounced"

Natsu rubbed his head and flashed her a grin. "Well yeah sure, but that was a serious kick. Anyway, as I was saying. I think you should go for the red one"

Lucy looked down and for the first time remembered that she was standing there in just a bikini. She blushed and grabbed a towel in an attempt to cover herself slightly. "Well I wasn't asking for your opinion. Now get outta here!"

Natsu's grin widened as he took a step towards her. The power inside him bubbled, fuelled on by his new scales. Lust coursed throughout his body, making him feel stronger than ever. Lucy looked at him with a mixture of confusion and curiosity. "You're right" he murmured, his voice deeper, more sultry "You didn't ask. But I'm telling you. The red makes you look hotter than humanly possible". As he stepped closer and closer, Lucy felt herself glued to the spot. Something was different about Natsu, strange even. Like he was saying and doing things he wouldn't normally do. Fortunately for her, she wouldn't have to put up with it for long.

"Yo, Lucy! You ready?" Gray called from outside. Both Natsu and Lucy turned their attention to the window. Lucy rushed over and waved at him.

"I'll be down soon" she called, before turning to tell Natsu to leave. However, when she turned back, he had gone.

* * *

><p>Mirajane smirked as she planned out the next activity. "Maassttteeerrrr" she purred happily. "It's woooorrrrkkkiiiinnngg"<p>

Makarov was in no mood for jokes or fun. He could sense the air shifting as Natsu's power changed and grew. It wasn't a safe atmosphere, and it certainly wasn't a good one. "I hope so Mira. He is really struggling to fight it back. And it appears to have adapted to him. I don't think he will necessarily recognise when it hits" he muttered, holding his head in his hands.

Mira brought him over a cool beer. "Do not fear master. Natsu has a lot more sense than we give him credit for. He will be okay"

…

As the remaining contestants lined up at the shores edge, the rest of the guild cheered them on from the shore. Natsu was overwhelming pleased to see that Lucy had worn the red bikini he had told her to. Not that she had done it on purpose she kept reminding herself every time she caught his eye. Gray and Juvia wore matching blue bathing suits, presumably Juvia's idea. They had a lighter blue panel that seemed to shine in the sun. Lucy looked over at her boyfriend and gave him a wave, blushing at his nearly naked appearance. Evergreen looked beautiful in a green swimsuit very similar to her usual attire, and Elfman wore a simple pair of trunks. For not the first time the two seemed slightly out of breath and avoided looking directly at one another. The final team was Cana and Guildarts. Guildarts had insisted that Cana wear a full bodysuit to cover herself and avoid the looks of male members. She had begrudgingly agreed, and was even more annoyed when Guildarts had worn a matching one. On the backs were the words 'Daughter' and 'Father' respectively.

"I look ridiculous" Cana whined, downing yet more wine. Guildarts smiled and patted her head.

"My ridiculous Daughter" he grinned, waving to the crowd.

The Master stood before them all, lost in thought. He looked over each pair and finally nodded, as if he had reached a decision.

"Alright brats" he called out. "Here's how this thing works. We drop you in the water. You find your partner, get your assigned item from the bottom and come back here. Only the first two will go ahead to the final"

Mutterings from the guild rose and the pairs looked between one another.

"The final?" Lucy called out.

The Master nodded. "We need the strongest two and this test will really push you"

Elfman laughed loudly. "A bit of swimming is a test? Easy!"

"You may think that now" Makarov ginned. "But you haven't been in the water yet"

* * *

><p>The Master had given each pair five minutes to gather themselves and set out a strategy. Lucy was currently reeling off her spirits and what they could do for them but Natsu was transfixed by the sight of her. The red bikini really did make her eyes stand out, as well as showing off generous amounts of curves. He was completely and utterly smitten, and he was determined to win her over.<p>

"…and obviously Aquarius thrives underwater so…Natsu are you listening?"

He looked up and nodded furiously. "You use whatever you need Lucy. Imma sniff you out. You have a distinctive smell" Natsu winked.

Lucy blushed slightly. "Well alright then. We have to be prepared for what else might be in there. I mean, there could be obvious dangers, but also maybe hidden ones too"

Natsu smiled. "As long as we're together Lucy, we will be fine". She smiled back at him, making him feel warm inside. "Lucy…"

She turned to look at him "Yes?"

"I lov…."

Before he could finish, Natsu felt himself float upwards. He looked across and noticed all the other participants were too. They hovered off in different directions over the sea, and after they heard a faint beep, Natsu saw himself and everyone else drop down into the sea.

* * *

><p>Tehe, Im so cruel :P<p> 


End file.
